


Bedtime Rituals

by NeuroticSoulGobbler



Series: Chrysanthemums and Daffodils [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eremin Week, M/M, Precious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 09:32:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3972964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeuroticSoulGobbler/pseuds/NeuroticSoulGobbler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long day he always enjoyed these moments the most.</p><p>Day One Theme: Hands</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedtime Rituals

Eren really liked Armin's hands.

They were so different from his own, but still had so much experience. They were the perfect reflection of him if you asked Eren. He thought this as he lazily watched him write inside the college bound notebook before going to sleep. What was Armin always writing before bed he wondered. Secrets? Love stories? Facts? He asked him once out of the blue and Armin seemed reluctant to talk about it. Turns out it wasn't quite anything. 'Just writing for writing's sake.' he said with a small blush across his cheeks. At first he didn't believe him, but once he actually saw its contents it had been just as he said. A few copies of poems Armin had memorized. A few lyrics to his favorite songs. Small trailings of thoughts he had, practicing and trying to invent new typography styles. It was just so full of nothingness, but nothing less than important to Armin.

  


The way his hands held his pen was like a wizard casting magic. The look of concentration could cut through steel like butter to a knife.

  


Armin always smiled a little whenever he found a good place to stop. He'd give a little sigh after stopping, look over his work, and nod as if confirming to himself that he had really chosen the best time to cease. Eren thought it was a little silly, but if you couldn't be happy with your own work then how else would you know when you were finished? There had been nights after Armin had stopped writing and just stare at the notebook until he would ask if the blond was all right. Sometimes is was a 'yes' and others were a 'no', but most of the time started with 'well' which lead to length conversation about the most mundane and most complicate subject matter that Eren never gave much thought to. Those were nights he both love and hated mainly because he never wanted them to have to end, but they had to so he could function at work the next day.

The way Armin would run his fingertips gently down the finished page made him shiver just slightly. The small hiss it gave and the slow torcture waiting and watching. His hands expressed a more sensual side of Armin. A side he hadn't seem too much of, but showed itself in small teasing amounts. It frustrated Eren to no end and again, it was another love and hate thing for him like a love for anything sweet and sour.

Once or twice Armin and Eren fell back into their old habit of holding hands while walking. It happened most in big crowds, mainly because Armin was terrified of getting swept away and also because Eren was terrified of losing him. But it tended to happen most when it was just the two of them walking back to either one of their cars while still continuing their engaging conversation. Their hands would somehow seek out each other slipping between the fingers of the other,interlocking like a puzzle piece. Armin's hands were almost always slightly colder than the average person's, but Eren liked it. He liked the shiver it caused and the small flip flops his stomach did each time it happened. It could be a slight brush of their arms against one another as they walked or the soothing circles Armins sometimes did for Eren if he had been sitting too long. He liked how it made his toes curl ever so slightly inside of his shoes and the way it made him hold his breath just a little. Armin's touch was one of the best experiences he enjoyed in life. No matter how casual or simple it was.

  


The sound of Armin closing his notebook made Eren jump a little snapping him out of his trail of thought.

  


What time was it?

  


How long had he been watching Armin?

  


Eren rubbed his eyes tiredly and Armin looked worried asking if he was all right. Before he could say anything Armin pressed his hand against his forehead to check his temperature. It was pointless because Eren's temperature unlike Armin's ran a little higher than average on a normal basis. Still it didn't stop Eren from relishing in the attention. Armin hand retrieve to hold it against his own forehead. He frown for a moment not about to tell, but decided to check for Eren's pulse. It did run a little fast, but everything seemed to be normal. Armin strongly insisted on getting Eren an asprin and a glass of water before bed.

Armin gripped the comforter pushing it aside and slipped his feet into his slippers then went out the door leaving Eren alone. The bed already felt so much colder and Eren already missing his pressence.

  


His missed those hands on his face the most though.

  


Gentle for the most part, but strong when they had to be. It was a perfect description of Armin.

  


He could spend years worshipping just those hands.

  



End file.
